


A Mother's Love

by babybrotherdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: The Winchesters and their less-than-conventional experiences with Mother's Day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little collection of Mother's Day prompts I got through today. Basically just a lot of fluff with Mary and the boys and occasionally John.
> 
> First prompt: "For the Mother's Day prompt, sweet but awkward first Mother's Day where the boys want to do something special but aren't sure how to go about it."

“Dean, c’mon,” Sam says, pitching his voice low so it doesn’t carry down the halls. “It doesn’t have to be a big deal. Just… just the flowers, and breakfast, and we’re good. It doesn’t have to be weird.”

Dean’s still looking uneasy, though, won’t quite meet his eyes, won’t stop shifting on his feet. He’s anxious, clear as anything, and if Sam’s entirely honest with himself- well, his brother isn’t the only one who’s feeling that way.

Things are still a little strange with Mom. Though she’s moved back into the bunker, and they’ve been talking more and more often, none of them seem to be entirely sure about where they stand with each other. But- hell; it’s Mother’s Day. It’s their first Mother’s Day since they’ve gotten back together as a family, and they’re not gonna miss this chance to be almost-normal for a few hours.

Still- doesn’t make it any easier to go through with the whole thing.

“Fine,” Dean mumbles, and he shifts on his feet once more before starting towards the kitchen. “Alright. But you gotta wake her up. I’m gonna get some food on the table.”

Sam figures he can live with that much, so he claps his brother on the shoulder, then turns to go find Mary’s room. She’s settled in more permanently now, and he tends to look forward to peeking inside these days- every time there’s something new, a trinket on the desk or a piece of paper tacked up on the wall, something that makes the place a little more hers, it warms him a little bit, leaves a smile on his face the same way it did when Dean was first getting settled. 

He stops outside her door and takes a deep breath before he knocks. Mother’s Day. They can do normal for a little bit, right? It can’t be that hard. “Mom? You awake?”

“Yeah. Door’s open, Sam.”

Another quick breath, and Sam opens her door real careful, sees Mom settled at her desk. She’s got Dad’s journal open in front of her, the way she does a whole lot these days- seems determined to memorize every word on every page- but turns to face him when he comes inside, offering him a tiny smile in return. “Morning.”

“Hey.” Sam lingers in the doorway, but smiles in return, trying not to fidget. Normal. Right. “So, um… you wanna come down and eat? Dean’s putting breakfast on.”

Mary looks a touch surprised- they usually leave her to find her own way down to the kitchen in the morning- but nods, closing the book before standing. “That sounds nice, yeah. Let’s go.”

So Sam smiles at her again, and together, they head to the kitchen, making small talk that ends up being oddly comfortable. His uncertainty about this whole thing eases, and by the time the smell of fresh bacon reaches his nose, he’s happy they’ve decided to do this- really, _really_ happy. 

Dean’s at the stove when they step inside, the tulips they’d picked up carefully arranged in a vase on the table. They’re a surprising spot of colour in the relative drabness of the kitchen, and it’s clear that they surprise Mary. “What’s this?”

Dean goes tense in the shoulders for a moment, but Sam can watch it slowly drain out of him as he gathers himself, turning to face them and even managing a smile. “It’s, uh… happy Mother’s Day, Mom.”

“Happy Mother’s Day,” Sam echoes softly, turning to watch for her reaction. “We- we just wanted to do something, since we’re all together now, and…” He gives a small shrug, gestures to the table. “Wanna sit?”

Mary’s face goes soft all at once, and she reaches out to squeeze Sam’s hand. “You didn’t need to do this.”

“But we wanted to,” Dean insists, switching off the burner before moving over to join them. “We just- we’re happy you’re here, Mom. And we want you to be happy, too, and…” He trails off, shrugging helplessly. “Is it okay?”

“More than okay.” She reaches for Dean’s hand next, smiles at them both. Looks a little sad, too, but Sam can’t blame her for that. Hard not to be, with everything that’s happened. “Do I smell bacon?”

Dean lights up, and then he’s leading them both to the table, rushing around to get food on their plates, and things feel… things feel good. Things feel soft and normal, and when they’re all sat down together at the table, eating and talking and laughing, Sam thinks that even if it’s still a bit strange, still a bit little foreign in this stitched-together little family of theirs, maybe- maybe this is going to be okay. Maybe they can live this way.

Maybe they’ll learn to be a proper family, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary finds out she's pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "oooooooooh maybe mary first finding out she was pregnant with sam or dean? and her being happy to be a mommy-to-be but of course there's worries about keeping a baby safe in a world with so many monsters, even though she left all that behind (i hope this makes sense, no worries if you don't want to do it!)"

When Mary first sees the little blue plus sign staring up at her, she feels like she’s very suddenly forgotten how to breathe. She takes three more tests before she believes it, all the positives lined up neatly on the bathroom counter while she holds her face in her hands and tries to come to terms with what they mean.

Pregnant. She’s _pregnant._ She’s going to have a baby.

Unbidden, her hands settle low on her belly, and her eyes follow, searching for some kind of physical evidence. A roundness, some sense of the tiny life that’s growing inside her. Something to confirm what the tests have already told her: that finally, after years of trying her hardest to run away, she’s finally going to get the family that she’s always wanted.

She’s going to be a mom.

John finds her there a little while later, sitting on the edge of the tub with tears on her cheeks, and he only needs to take one look at the tests before he’s taking her into his arms, the both of them ending up on the floor together while she clings to him and listens to his voice. “We’re having a baby, Mary. We’re gonna be parents. Gonna have a family, sweetheart.”

_A family._

Mary’s so damn scared, feeling the way that the reality of the world tries so hard to creep up on her, even now. The odd news stories that she lingers on, the days away from home when she can’t make herself stand by and let people get hurt. The questions that John doesn’t ask about her past, and the monsters that lurk in the shadows, waiting to take this all away from her. And a baby- a baby won’t be able to protect itself from the horrors of the world, vulnerable to everything scary that’s ever tried to hurt her.

Instead of scaring her, though, Mary’s surprised to realize that it just makes her a little more determined to keep her baby safe.

“Parents,” she echoes softly, and she curls in even closer to John, hiding a smile in his shoulder. “We’ll be parents.”

She’s going to be a mom, and she’s going to do everything in her power to take care of her baby. Nobody deserves to grow up fearing the world, and she won’t let it happen to the little life that’s growing inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a big fan of soft things. John/Mary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean surprise Mary for their first Mother's Day back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Happy request! It's mother's day, but Mary doesn't know because the pass of time is still a bit overwhelming to so and she's not keeping track of days. Therefore, she's up to a surprise when Sam and Dean do something especial for her :3"

Things have been good since Mary moved back in with her boys. Despite the strange dynamic between them, and the ache she still feels every time she thinks about the children she didn’t get to raise and the husband who’s long dead, they’re her family, and now that she’s had a little time to adjust, things feel… normal. As normal as anything has ever been between them, at least, and that’s good enough for her.

Still, the future- she still thinks of it as the future, even after several months of living here, and doesn’t think that will ever change- is overwhelming. The technology, the people she’s lost; everything seems like a constant reminder that she doesn’t belong. Sam and Dean help in every way they can, but things in her head still manage to get muddled up- days of the week, grocery lists, unimportant little details that prove to be small annoyances rather than real problems. Nothing that a glance at a calendar- or the calendar app on her phone that Sam’s still trying to persuade her to use- can’t fix.

All that being said, when the boys wake her up one morning with fresh coffee and an invitation to go get a proper, fancy brunch in town, she doesn’t think to ask what the occasion is. It’s the special listed on the restaurant’s front door that tips her off and leaves her pleasantly surprised.

Mother’s Day special! Sunday, May 14th: half-priced breakfast and brunch.

Dean’s the one who notices the surprise on her face, and he glances between her and the sign a couple times while thy wait their turn to be seated. “You okay?”

“Is it… Mother’s Day?” Mary asks slowly, and Dean offers her his wrist. The watch he’s wearing tells her that it is, indeed, May 14th, and she’s left dumbfounded. “You didn’t tell me.”

“That’s, uh… kinda why we’re here, Mom,” Sam tells her, and she glances up at him to see a tiny, sheepish smile on his face. “We figured you knew.”

“Or that you’d… y'know, connect the dots.” Dean gestures around them, to the happy families, the flower vases on each table, the light, happy atmosphere. “Not usually our kinda scene, but… thought we could do something special.”

Mary doesn’t know what to say for a moment, but she manages to smile, even as she’s suddenly overwhelmed with a wave of affection for her boys. They’ve been trying so hard to make this work, to figure out how they’re supposed to act around one another, and every little gesture that reminds her of how much they love her… they make her heart swell, and this is no different.

“Is it alright?” Sam asks after she doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, sounding uncertain. “I mean… we can go somewhere else, if you want, or… not do anything, if it’s too weird-”

“It’s not too weird,” Mary says firmly, cutting him off. Takes a moment to wipe at her eyes before looking up at them both, smiling. “This is perfect. It’s everything I could’ve asked for, boys. Thank you.”

The pair of them smile at her, matching happiness and relief on their faces, and as they’re led to a little table near the window- reserved under “Winchester”- she’s reminded all over again about why she’s trying so hard to make this work. While they’re all trying, no matter how tough it gets or how much it might hurt.

They’re family. Sam and Dean are her boys, grown up or not, and she’s their mom. Nothing is ever going to change that, and Mary wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things are happy and the Winchesters are safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Mother's day thing: none of this horrible stuff happened and Mary's slowly found her place as a modern hunter and started trying to be a mother as well. Her boys hug her."

Hunting with three makes everything a little bit easier.

It takes some adjusting, sure- Sam and Dean are used to hunting as a pair, so there’s a period of uncertainty as they adjust to the new dynamic of having another set of eyes and ears and opinions- but realistically, it makes them all a little bit safer. Mary already knows what she’s doing, and hunting is something that all three of them are good at, making it a surprisingly effective catalyst for improving their functionality as a family unit.

So things start to change, slowly. Mary spends more and more time in the bunker and less and less time away, until suddenly all her things are in room 15 and she leaves the bed unmade most times when she leaves, acting less like a guest and more like a proper resident. She finds them in the kitchen in the mornings, she curls up in the library to read when they’re not hunting, and she even takes it upon herself to explore past that, visiting the garage and the dungeon and most of the other rooms that Sam and Dean frequent. Conversation starts to flow more easily, and after some time and some long, hard silences, they even start to touch on the tougher subjects- Azazel, John, Hell, and everything else that’s happened since the night she died.

All of them have old wounds, but slowly, together, they’re starting to heal.

Mary still doesn’t cook- she’s decided to spare them all that particular brand of suffering- and she still doesn’t tuck them in at night the way she did when they were small. She doesn’t sing lullabies unless she thinks she’s all alone, and she doesn’t spend every moment of her day fretting over her boys. But more and more often, now, come the little things- the tiny gestures and affections that remind and reassure Sam and Dean that, despite everything they’ve been through, despite how much she’s missed, and despite the long road ahead of them, she is still, and will never stop being, their mother.

“Goodnight,” she’ll tell them, always making sure to track the pair of them down before she heads to bed. They’ll be on the couch, or sitting together in the kitchen, or hunched over their respective laptops in the war room, and Mary will poke her head in and smile all sleepy-soft, robe tucked tightly around her. “I love you both.”

And every time, without fail, Sam and Dean will both get a little choked up, though they get better at hiding it over time. Trying to tone down the reaction to seeing the woman they’d spent so long without, alive and healthy and smiling. “Night, Mom,” and “sleep well,” and she’ll slip away again, and the both of them will be left breathless and smiling for a few extra seconds.

There are the little things, too, the ones she does by accident. The habit of pressing a tiny kiss to bandaged wounds after hunts, the sort of thing she apologized for at first before learning that neither Sam nor Dean seemed to mind the tiny bit of affection. The worrying, sometimes, that they’re not eating or sleeping enough, and the gentle scolding that follows. She still straddles the line between mother and friend, at times, but it’s becoming a little blurrier and none of them particularly mind.

“Y’gotta be more careful, Mom,” Dean tells her quietly after a particularly messy hunt. They’re all in one piece, but Mary got a chunk out of her arm and Dean had pulled her in close, his words muffled in her hair as he held her tight. It’s the Winchester way, to save these moments for near-death experiences, and the good arm that curls around him, gentle and warm, tells him that he isn’t the only one who needs it. “Don’t wanna lose you.” _Not again._

Sam does the same thing, too. Gets more open with it over time, and before long, he’ll pull her in for a tight hug just ‘cause, wrap her up real careful in his arms until she feels like it’s never going to end. “Love you,” he’ll whisper, as if he needs to reassure them both of the fact, and Mary certainly doesn’t have a problem with that.

Things are still hard, sometimes. They’re not always great at talking to each other, and miscommunication hurts. There are arguments, and there are days when none of them say a word to each other, and there are messy follow-up fights that usually end in quiet apologies. Despite it all, though, they stay strong, and they stay together. With everything that’s happened, all three of them know better than to let that slip away.

Before anything else, they’re family. They’re Winchesters, and Winchesters will always look out for their own. Nobody else in the world will ever care for them as much as they care for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if everything was just happy and nice. Wouldn't that be cool.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and the boys give Mary a little surprise for Mother's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If you need a mothers day prompt how about one where John, young Dean, and baby Sammy are setting up a mothers day thing for Mary?"

"Alright, ready?” John says in an exaggerated whisper, looking down at where Dean’s by his side, looking excited and determined. “We’ve gotta be real quiet, right? You think you can do that?”

Dean nods eagerly, though he’s still very careful with the tray in his hands. John’s put him in charge of the main course, a little breakfast platter with pancakes, bacon, and eggs, though John himself carries the utensils and coffee to go with it. Also on the tray is a little cup of flowers that Dean had gone out and picked on his own, meticulously arranged by the four-year-old to give to his mom. “Quiet!”

“Quiet.” John smiles, and takes a moment to adjust Sammy to rest more comfortably in his arms. He’s mostly sleeping, by the look of him, and at just a few weeks old, John can’t exactly blame him. Still, it’s their first Mother’s Day since he’s been born, and he knows that Mary’s been exhausted, stretching herself too thin trying to do everything, and on today of all days, John thinks that she deserves a little pampering. “Let’s go.”

They’re outside the master bedroom’s door now, and John’s the one who opens it, letting Dean toddle in ahead of him before following after. Mary’s curled up in bed, looking absolutely gorgeous in her sleep- lips gently parted, hair spread out around her on the pillow, breathing softly- and she only stirs slightly as they approach.

Remarkably good at following instructions, Dean stays quiet even as he reaches his mother’s bedside, and lets John take the lead. After seeing down the coffee and utensils on the bedside table, he sits on the edge of the bed, giving Dean a tiny smile and reaching out with the hand not managing Sammy to brush his fingertips over her cheek. “Mary, sweetheart. Wake up.”

Her eyelashes flutter before she’s opening her eyes properly, giving a soft sigh and leaning into his hand. “John?” he murmurs, shifting a little to rub at her face. Her attention shifts to Sammy, next, and then Dean, absolutely beaming at her from his spot beside the bed. “What’s going on?”

“Mother’s Day!” Dean announces, holding up his tray a little higher for her to see. He manages to get it onto the bedside table before climbing up onto the bed and into her arms. “Happy Mother’s Day!”

Mary looks surprised when she meets John’s eyes again, and John just smiles at her, fingers trailing through her hair carefully before offering her the baby in his arms. “I thought we could do something special,” he says softly. “You deserve a little rest, so... breakfast in bed?”

Mary’s gone all soft and smiles at him as she takes Sammy into her arms, sitting up so she can pull Dean in close, as well. “You know what? That sounds really nice.” She kisses Dean’s forehead as he settles against her, and John feels his heart clench at the sight of the little family they’ve built together. “I might just take you up on that.”

John settles in beside her, and together, they work through the plate of food, Dean stealing little bits of pancake and giving Sammy a chance to get his fill of milk when he wakes up. It’s quiet and happy, and once they set aside the tray, it isn’t hard for the four of them to fall asleep again, just like that, curled together in bed and perfectly content. 

It’s exactly the kind of Mother’s Day that a woman like Mary deserves, and John vows to himself to make sure that every single one that follows will be just as special. For everything she’s given him, it’s the very least he can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft things are my favourite kinds of things, honestly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Mary talk about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Just anything Sam/Mary. :3 If you want!"

“Mom?”

Mary’s nearly startled by the sound of Sam’s voice, so absorbed in the book she’s gotten caught up in. It’s late, and she was sure that the boys were both already asleep, having already said goodnight to Dean and assuming that she’d just missed Sam, since he tended to go to bed earlier than his brother. 

Tonight seems to be an exception, though, as she sits up a little straighter in her bed and smiles softly at her youngest where he stands in the doorway, looking a little unsure of himself. “Uh- sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you.”

“You’re not bothering me, don’t worry.” Things still feel fragile between them, but now that everything has started to settle down, she’s eager to set them right. She’s got thirty-something years of lost time to make up for, and any chance to talk to her boys is a chance that she won’t pass up on now. “Come on in.”

Sam smiles when she says that and steps inside, glancing around for a moment before moving towards her. The mattress dips under his weight as he sits on the edge of the bed, and Mary sets her book aside, crossing her legs and scooting a little bit closer to him. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, of course. Everything’s- well, fine as it gets, I guess.” Sam shrugs, and Mary just smiles back at him, waiting for him to continue. He must be on his way to bed, already dressed in soft pyjamas and looking sleepy around the edges. “I just... I guess I just wanted to talk to you. Feels like we don’t talk enough.”

“We don’t, do we?” She frowns slightly, then reaches out to take Sam’s hand in both of hers, amazed as she often is by the sheer size of him. It’s hard to connect the man before her to the baby boy she left behind, but then she’ll meet his eyes and see the unfailing gentleness there and find it all a little bit easier to believe. “I’m sorry, Sam. I think that’s my fault.”

“No, it isn’t,” he’s quick to say, and his fingers curl around hers carefully. Gently, like he’s afraid of breaking her, and that thought just makes Mary’s heart ache. “We just... we just need to work on it, I guess. Together, right?”

That’s certainly not something that Mary’s going to say no to, so she smiles, nodding once as she gives his hand a careful squeeze. “That sounds about right. So- what do you want to talk about?”

That takes Sam a moment to answer, and he glances away, brow furrowed in thought. Laughs at himself a moment later and shakes his head before he starts talking. Doesn’t let go of her hand, though, and Mary thinks she likes that. “So... when I was in college, there was this girl. This beautiful, amazing, absolutely incredible girl.”

Mary stays quiet while Sam tells her all about Jessica Moore, and even when he gets past the happy parts with late nights and weekend getaways and ring shopping, even when his eyes go soft and sad and he tells her about the way he lost the love of his life, even when he can’t quite look at her as a couple tears slip free, Mary listens. She listens, and when it gets too much for Sam, she brings him into her arms, cradling his head against her chest and whispering to him how much she loves him, and how brave he is, and how desperately sorry she is that he’s suffered so, so much loss.

Maybe she wasn’t there for those thirty-something years, but here, in this quiet, private moment with her youngest child crying in her arms about a lost love, Mary thinks that she might be able to make up for it, one day at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself hurt. Why does that keep happening.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itty-bitty Dean tries to make Mary breakfast in bed. He has some difficulties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "For a Mother's Day prompt, maybe little Dean trying to make a pregnant Mary breakfast in bed?"
> 
> Suspension of disbelief for the timeline. Let's just. Pretend that Mother's Day is in April and not shortly after Sam is born. :>

“Don’t touch the stove,” Dean’s parents have told him, over and over again. “You could get hurt, Dean. It’s dangerous.”

He _knows_ he isn’t supposed to touch it, but how else is he supposed to make breakfast?

He knows that it’s Mother’s Day today ‘cause the lady on the radio said so, and ‘cause Daddy tells him that they’ve gotta be extra nice to Momma today. He doesn’t know exactly what Mother’s Day is, except that it’s for all the moms in the world to feel extra special, and for Dean, that’s enough to know that he’s gotta do something to make sure that his momma feels that way.

But he’s already met an obstacle, and that obstacle is the stove.

He’s up on his tip-toes now, trying to peek over the edge of the counter to see what’s going on up top. The stove looks the way it always does when it’s not being used, and he frowns, trying to sort out how it’s supposed to work. 

Maybe it’d be easier to start with some toast.

He’s just climbed up onto one of the dining table’s chairs, pushed up against the counter, and he’s ready to make his way onto the counter’s surface to get the loaf of bread that sits there and maybe go for the toaster after that, but he’s interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Dean tries to scramble off the chair, hoping he can hide in time- he doesn’t wanna spoil the surprise, ‘cause this is supposed to be special- but he slips on his way down, barely having enough time to squeak in surprise before he hits the ground, landing hard on his behind and just sitting there in shock for a moment. 

“Dean?” It’s Momma’s voice, and she sounds worried and sleepy as she comes into the kitchen. “Baby, what’re you doing up so early? Are you okay?”

Between the shock of the fall and the disappointment that he’s been caught in the middle of his secret mission, Dean can’t help himself as the tears well up in his eyes, and he gives a little hiccup before they start to slip free. Before he knows it, though, Momma’s there, cooing softly and scooping him up off the ground and into her arms, all bundled up right against her rounded belly.

“Oh, sweetheart,” she says softly, holding him close and brushing his hair out of her eyes. “What happened? Did you fall?”

Dean sniffs hard and nods, hiding his face in his momma’s neck and squeezing his eyes shut like it’ll help him stop crying. “I- I’m sorry,” he whimpers, wrapping skinny arms around her neck. “I jus’- I jus’ wanted...”

“What is it?” she asks him, voice all gentle and making him feel a little better already. “You can tell me, angel. I promise it’s okay.”

After another moment of trying to catch his breath and clinging hard to his momma, Dean manages to speak up. “It’s Mother’s Day,” he mumbles into her neck, not moving from where he’s burrowed himself. “Daddy says it’s s’posed to be special, an’ I- I was gonna make breakfast, an’ bring it for Momma.”

Momma makes a soft sound and holds him even tighter, and Dean feels the gentle brush of her lips against the side of his head. “You’re such a sweet boy,” she whispers to him. “My baby. It’s okay, Dean. How about we make breakfast together, okay? You tell me what you wanna make, and we’ll do it together.”

Dean rubs hard at his eyes, then peeks up at her, trying to catch his breath. “Really?”

“Really.” She smiles at him and kisses him on the forehead, and it’s all Dean can do to keep holding on tight. “You’ve already made today special, just by being here. That’s all I need, sweetheart.”

With some more gentle encouragement, Dean settles against her once more, and then tells her all about the breakfast he was gonna make. The stove is a lot less scary when Momma’s the one who uses it, and he’s pretty sure that he couldn’t make food as tasty as she can, anyways. His tears are long gone by the time breakfast is ready, and he can’t stop smiling, giving little giggles when she tickles him.

“Happy Mother’s Day, baby,” she says softly, giving him a tight hug, and Dean hugs her back even tighter, determined to never let go. “You’re the best present I ever could’ve asked for.”

Daddy joins them a little while later, and the three of them eat together. Dean can’t stop smiling, and when they’re all finished, he spends some time with his ear on his momma’s tummy, whispering to his baby sibling all about Mother’s Day, and how important it is to love Momma and make sure she knows how special she is.

Momma’s smile when he’s finished makes him think that even falling off the chair was probably worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
